Childish Behaviours
by serenity2bliss
Summary: Oneshot DL. Post episode 4.02 fic


**Title: Childish Behaviors**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: Oneshot. Post 4.02 fic.**

**Disclaimer: Characters own by CBS.**

**Beta credit to SallyJetson. You're awesome...and super fast! Thank you for helping me out with the rating ;)**

**All mistakes are mine and no one else's**

* * *

He's being childish and he knows it. Just because things didn't go according to plan last night, he's acting all surly towards her…almost like a bitch with a dose of manliness in it. 

It's funny how he can't stay mad at her for too long. He wants to, really, but one smile from her and all his anger melts into goo. But his pride, his cajones, demands him to thwart her efforts to make amends, hence the 'stop goofing off' comment he lashed at her in the lab. And damn it, she knows that she got him pretty good after that.

She's good, he gives her that The entire time he did not make a direct eye contact with her, until she complimented him for his heroic action of saving Hawkes' life. That almost made him crack a smile, _almost_. To cover his weakness for her addictive smile, he told her to stop goofing around and quickly turned his back from her, before she witnessed the blush creeping across his face. The pride and admiration in her eyes made his heart soar like sky rockets. It amazes him how much her opinion and approval of him means the world to him. Hell, he would throw Hawkes under the water again and gladly jump in bare assed to save him, just to see her gaze up at him like that again; like he is her world, her means of life.

He knows that she's not very happy with him right now. The fact that she goes straight home without even telling him is a dead giveaway. She always, _always _stops by to see him before she leaves, even if they are on a different shift, or waits for him if he is in the field. Nothing much, just to bid him goodbye or make plans for later or sneak a kiss or two and if he is really lucky, a little hanky panky in the locker room. Sometimes they go home, either to his place or hers, together, but lately the lab has been crazy and she, for some odd reason has been put on lab duty more often that not. Hence, she gets off earlier than him.

But not tonight. No hanky panky for Messer, not even a freaking hand shake! And that gets him even more surly. She owes him at least _that_!

With his bag in one hand, he mumbles under his breath about clueless country women and unlocks his door. Once inside, after locking the door behind him, he goes straight to the kitchen for a beer, not even bothering to take off his jacket. He wants a beer; he wants it now! Standing with his feet apart facing the kitchen sink, he takes one huge gulp and in the process of taking another, he hears her voice behind him.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

Beer spurts all over the kitchen top and over his green shirt. He coughs and wheezes, face beet red as he thumps his chest. He turns around to see her standing before him, hands on her hips, lips pursing together so adorably.

He loves those lips. He could spend hours just making love to those lips and never get tires of it.

"What are you doing here?" he chokes out the words between coughs. Wiping his palm across his mouth, he takes in her appearance.

She 's still wearing the same clothes she wore to work today, her pink floral shirt and black pants that hugs her hips oh-so-mouth-wateringly. With her hands still perching on her hips, the shirt hikes up a little at the waist and cinches tight at her breasts.

So. Damn. Hot.

_Must not get horny, Messer! Remember that you're still upset with her. Be a bitch! Women do it all the time. No reason why you can't!_

"I thought you went home, Lindsay. Why are you here?"

She cringes internally at the use of her first name, but opts to just shrug it off. "I want to talk to you. You've been acting weird on me since morning."

Acting like a bastard brat, he crushes the beer can in his hand and slams it hard on the counter. Instead of answering her, he storms past her to his bedroom where he takes to task of taking off his jacket and shoes. He can hear the clicking of her boots behind him.

Leaning against the bedroom room, Lindsay stands with her arms across her chest. She bites the inside of her cheek; his refusal to talk to her is getting on her nerves really fast.

"Are you gonna sulk all night, or be an adult and talk to me?"

He takes off his t-shirt and throws it over his shoulder, and the garment lands on his made-up bed. Clad in his white wifebeater and low-rise jeans, he saunters to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He keeps the door open, knowing that she won't leave until they talk. And he wants her here, despite his reaction initially after seeing her here.

"Danny…come on!"

Good. Let her wait. Let her know what it feels like to be left wanting.

He gargles the mouthwash extra loudly out of spite, knowing that she hates it when he ignores her. He does it all the time, especially in the morning when she nags him about the hickeys he has left on her neck. How can she not love the hickeys? It's a form of art! He doubts the cowboys she used to date back in Montana know how to give her one. They probably mark their territory by drawing a big fat cow on her palm with black magic pen!

"Was it something I said?"

_Can't believe she is still trying to figure out why!_ He spits out the mouthwash and walks out of the bathroom, and glowers at her from the door.

"Was it something I did?"

He almost snorts in reply, but instead he rolls his eyes and folds his arms across his chest, his stance matching hers.

"Oookay….Was it something that I _didn't_ do?"

_All right, that's it. This is taking way too long_. "You really don't know?"

"No, Danny, I don't. Why don't you tell me so I can fix it?"

He takes a deep breath and runs his fingers through his hair. "You remember what we did last night?" he asks tiredly.

"We were at my place."

"And what were we doing there?"

"We stayed in, we watched '300', we had pizza for dinner, we had sex, we…"

"Eeettt, wrong! _We_ didn't had sex! You did!"

She looks at him, puzzled, as if he had just grown two heads. She approaches him, slowly, as if one false move would make him bolts. "Errr, yes, we did. You were there, Danny. Inside me. Unless you get all kinky on me last night and slipped something inside me that I'm not aware of…"

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"Finish what? Are we talking the same language here?"

At the risk of looking like a drama queen, he throws his hands up in the air and lets out a string of curse words. "You fell asleep, Lindsay! We were in the middle of it. You came, I didn't! So-no, _we_ didn't have sex last night!"

She winces and bites her lower lips between her teeth.

"Because of that, I had to pull out and take a cold shower! And I walked my frustration off straight home."

She tries to control herself, really, but a giggle slips out and soon a fit of laughter takes over her body, and would topples over if it isn't for her palm on his chest to support her weight. He looks so lost and adorable at the same time; here is a man who chases down bad guys on regular basis but is now pouting right in front of her because she insulted his manliness last night.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Lindsay Monroe. It's not funny!" he mutters and slaps her hand away from his body.

"Oh my God…Oh my god…"A tear slips from the corner of her eye and she wipes it off before she puts her arms around his neck, but his arms hang at his sides. She can feel his muscles stiffen at the close contact, his skin hot and smooth under her touch.

"I'm sorry that I fell asleep, Danny," she breathes in his ear. "You had me worn out, baby. Sex with you is like a workout, last night more than the others."

She places a kiss on his neck and nuzzles the skin behind his left ear. She knows his erogenous zone like she knows her own body.

"Making love," he grumbles from the corner of his mouth.

She pulls away just slightly to look at him quizzically. "What?"

"With you, it's making love. Not sex. If it was sex, it wouldn't matter to me if you were awake or asleep. I would have made myself come eventually. But it's not like that between us. I don't want it to be like that between us. I want to share everything with you."

She blushes at the intensity of his words and still feeling shy around him, she covers her embarrassment by pulling his face down to cover his lips with her own. His tongue probing, seeking entrance, she more than gladly complies.

When they break off for some needed air, he hugs her close to his chest. "I'm sorry if I was an ass to you in the lab. Just blame it on my horniness."

She shakes her head and kisses his chest through his wifebeater. Her mouth makes a slow trail up to his lips where she nips on the lower one. "How about I make it up to you tonight?"

His arms tighten around her as his hands squeeze her ass. "What do you have in mind?"

"Anything. Everything. You're the boss," she purrs.

With a growl, he slings her over his shoulder and she squeals in surprise. "Then I say, ride me tonight, cowgirl," he drawls in the most horrendous country accent she has ever heard as he carries her to the bed, where he unceremoniously drops her and covers her body with his before she can move an inch.


End file.
